miscritspokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Shuffle
Pokémon Shuffle is a spin-off game that is for the 3/2DS and has the player matching up 3 or more Pokémon on the touch screen to do damage to the Pokémon on the top screen and catch various Pokémon by defeating them. Main story the main story of the game you progress in stages with 150 stages to complete and every so often you encounter a trainer and would like to battle you with their Pokémon that can Mega Evolve and if you manage to beat them you receive the mega stone of the Pokémon you had just defeated (e.g. you beat mega Audino you get the Audinite.) as you defeat a Pokémon you have a chance to catch it and will show the chance to catch it by adding the score and your remaining turns to increase to catch percentage (some Pokémon are more difficult to catch than others). when you enter a stage it will show you what Pokémon you are going to verse and it's type and how many turns you have to defeat it and sometimes you are only allowed to use 3 Pokémon instead of the usual 4. each Pokémon you have obtained will have a certain ability that will affect the stage when you use the Pokémon in a stage which will help you in beating the opponent. when you receive a mega stone and you use it in a stage you will need to fill out a bar on the left with the Pokémon that has the mega stone, once you've matched enough of that Pokémon it will mega evolve and it will have a different ability and will greatly affect you in gameplay. on the 23rd of March they added in some extra content adding more main stages to play through and beat. Expert and Special mode Expert mode is somewhat different to the main story as it requires a certain amount of stages to be completed and is more difficult as the name suggests, instead of turns you have a time limit to defeat the Pokémon as fast as possible and when defeated they only have a catch percentage of 1% but will go higher with the remaining time you have left. there are currently 20 of the expert stages and the time limits for each stage can go from 15 seconds to 2 minutes. Special mode is mainly where event Pokémon are found and are really powerful to obtain but there is not that many stages here and often give you great rewards for completing them and possibly catching them and will provided great help. currently there is only 3 events out for this special mode and they are: a Dialga, Manaphy and Safari Pokémon, Special stages are only available by downloading them as extra content. each special stage will have a certain number of days until it finishes and goes away. Some days a Meowth will appear in a special stage where it give you a chance to earn lots of money but only for the 10 turns it gives you, the Meowth occasionally changes some of the Pokémon icons into coins to help earn more money.